


Certitude: Love Assurance

by AndraRenee



Series: Empire X's Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!, 同級生 | Doukyusei | Classmates - Nakamura Asumiko (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraRenee/pseuds/AndraRenee
Summary: It was then I realize how certain I was to stay by his side for as long as the heaven forbids me. Ryouma, is my judiriction, My only salvation. The time for chase is already over " This time I'm ready to run, Wherever you are is the place I belong "
Series: Empire X's Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748857





	Certitude: Love Assurance

**🌷 Certitude: love assurance 🌷**

**SUMMARY!**

_It was then I realize how certain I was to stay by his side for as long as the heaven forbids me. Ryouma, is my judiriction, My only salvation. The time for chase is already over_ **_" This time I'm ready to run, Wherever you are is the place I belong "_ **  
**______________________________________________**  
 _**Sena Izumi's Pov** _

**" Then?**

**" Huh? Anong then? "**

**" IZUMI SENA! IBIG KONG SABIHIN ANONG SUSUNOD? "**

**" Wala ng susunod kasi tapos na "**

Yukiji, Haru, Takato, Tsuna, Sajou, Kenma, Oikawa, Akaashi, Shirabu, Yuuri, Hinata and Chuuya look at me like I'm telling the worst joke ever. Wait don't tell me umaasa sila na may kasunod pa?

**" So ayun na yun? Ayaw mo kay Ryouma kasi hindi ka bakla? "**

**" Hala napaka straight forward mo naman Chuuya-nii "**

**" Eh ikaw lang naman kasi ang hindi straight dito "**

After he said that biglang nag "ehem" yung iba except kay Yukiji

**" I mean straight na bakla! Ano okay na ba? "**

They just rolled their eyes on him and let it pass. Pasabi sabi kasi siyang lahat straight eh si Yukiji lang naman ang straight dito

**" Izumi sigurado ka ba sa sinasabi mo? Kasi feeling ko napaka uncertain mo sa point na ayaw mo kay Ryouma dahil lang sa iba yung nakikita nya sayo "**

**" Akaashi was right, Nung una lang naman niya iniisip na babae ka eh pero ngayon tanggap na nya na lalaki ka and besides he's doing a lot of effort lately para tulungan ka sa pangarap mo "**

**" Ehhh Takato-nii pangarap muna kasi bago landi... awww bakit ka ba namamalo Shirabu "**

**" Eh kasi naman Izumi napaka tanga mo. Mas malinaw pa yung future nyo ni Ryouma kesa dyan sa pangarap mo. Gusto mong mag manggarist pero mas magaling pang mag drawing yung bunso nila Hinata kesa sayo "**

Grabe napaka sakit nun! Alam ko naman na may mali sa mga drawing ko pero kaibigan ko sila dapat nga suportahan nila ako sa mga gusto ko..

**" Oh gaga alam ko nasa isip mo, Naiisip mo na dapat bilang kaibigan suportahan ka namin pero Izumi naman, Can't you see how much we support you? Tinutulungan ka naming mag ka-lovelife be grateful "**

**" OIKAWA-NII HINDI KO SINABING SUPORTAHAN NYO AKONG LUMANDI MAG KAIBA YUN "**

Sa pangalawang pag kakataon inismiran lang nila ako. I mean, sapat ng makita ko silang masaya hindi ko na kailangan pang maki sabay sa kanila. Ano yun nakipag relasyon just because everyone have their special someone I need to have mine too? Hello mga shunga ata to eh 3rd year High School palang kami no

**" Izumi-chan, Okay lang naman samin kung ayaw mo talaga sa kanya eh. I mean hindi ka namin pinipilit na sagutin sya..."**

**" Yukiji-nee naiintindihan mo ako T.T "**

**" But, "**

**" But? "**

**" Dapat ipaintindi mo din kay Ryouma yung nararamdaman mo hindi yung samin mo pinapaintindi kasi at the end of the day Hindi kami yung mawawala sayo kundi si Ryouma "**

**" Yukiji was right, Ryouma loves you so much Izumi. Kung may dapat kang isipin hindi yung mararamdaman namin kundi yung mararamdaman ni Ryouma "**

Seryosong seryoso yung mukha ni Akaashi-nii nung sinabi nya yun. Hindi ko naman sila masisisi kung galit sila sakin dahil pinapaasa ko nga naman si Ryouma but what Can i do? Hindi pa ako handa sa mga relationship.

**" I think it is the best for the both of you to have a clear understanding sa kung hanggang saan ang kaya nyong ioffer sa isat-isa "**

**" Tigilan mo kami Tsuna. Lakas mong mag advice eh ikaw din tong pahabol ng pahabol kay Hibari sapakin kita dyan eh "**

**" Shirabu bakit ba inaaway mo kaming lahat? Yung totoo LQ kayo ni Semi no? lakas mong mang trip eh "**

**" Dyan ka lang tumama Oikawa HAHA "**

**" Ay wow Hinata hiyang hiya ako sayo ah. Tignan mo muna yung relasyon nyo ni Kageyama bago mo ako ijudge "**

**" Bleeh Okay kami ni Kageyama "**

**" Okay kayo ngayon bukas hindi na "**

**" Bwisit ka Shirabu "**

Looking at my circle of friends medyo thankful naman ako na nasama ako sa EmpireX'. This group is full of Chaos sabi nga nila pero hindi nila matatanggi na ingit sila samin dahil sobrang solid kami.

**" Izumi were not joking ah ayusin mo buhay mo ng hindi ka matulad kay Shirabu "**

**" Wow Takato coming from you? "**

**" Tama na guys mag kapersonalan kayo diyan "**

**" Sai nandyan ka pala? Ngayon ka lang nag salita eh "**

**" Letche ka Shirabu "**   
**______________________________________________**

Pag labas namin ng Cafe nag aantay na yung ibang boys samin. Hindi namin sila pinapunta kasi mas lalo kaming gugulo kapag kumpleto kami

**" Tapos na team bottom? "**

**" Ano yun Kuroo? Medyo nabingi kami sa sinabi mo. As far as we know nag pabottom ka din kay Kenma nung anniversary nyo eh "**

**" Bakit ka nandito Chuuya pinag palit ka nanaman ba ng jowa mo sa isang lalaking nakilala nya sa bar? "**

**" Hala kausap ka ba Bokuto? Epal ka din eh "**

**" Ahh walang rebutt kasi burst "**

**-_-** See? Kakikita lang namin kanina ah pero nag kakaganyan na sila ulit. Paka sakit nila sa Ulo

**" Izumi sabi ni Ryouma daan na lang daw siya sa inyo mamaya para tulungan ka sa ipapasa mong script "**

**" Ahh Sige Eigo-nii Salamat "**

**" Hoy Izumi payong kaibigan maawa ka naman kay Ryouma. Napupuyat yung tao kaka highlight ng mga drawing mong pang kinder tapos sasabihin mo 'Were just friends' paka panget ng ugali mo ah "**

**" Hala Shirobu ano may part two? Hindi ka talaga papaawat? "**

**" Tumakbo ka na ng malayo Chuuya please lang "**

Bakit kailangan paulit ulit? Alam ko naman eh diba kasasabi lang bago lumabas ng Cafe? Ano may mailine lang talaga kahit paulit ulit na? Charot

**" Hoy baka nakakalimutan nyo may practice bukas para sa festival... "**

**" May practice Takato? "** _Iwaizumi_

 **" May sayaw? "** _Kuroo_

 **" Sumasayaw kayo? "** _Akutagawa_

 **" May festival? "** _Kusakabe_

 **" Hala may School kayo? "** _Victor_

 **" Di nga pumapasok kayo? "** _Semi_

Bahala nga sila dyan sa buhay nila -_-  
 **______________________________________________**

**" Oh so may makakapag sabi ba samin kung bakit umiiyak si Izumi?**

Hindi ko na sila pinansin. Basta na lang silang pumasok sa dorm namin nila Kenma tapos nag pumulit sumiksik sa kwarto ko mga hudas T.T

**" Hinata namatay nanaman ba yung favorite character nito sa favorite nyang tv series? "**

**" As far as I know buhay pa si Lala Lulu Akaashi-nii "**

**" Oh buhay pa naman daw pala si Lala Lulu anong iniiyak mo? "**

Letche! Isa silang malaking letche buset mga walang pag comfort

Naramdaman ko na may nag papat sa ulo ko. Sigurado ako na si Yukiji-nee o si Eigo-nii lang yun kaya hinayaan ko na

**" Izumi kung ngangawa ka lang diyan hindi ka namin matutulungan "**

**" Yup tama si Semi-kun "**

**" Oh Tetsuya andyan ka pala? "**

Naalala ko nanaman kung paano pag tawanan at laiitin ng mga ka club members ko yung gawa ko na script. Pinag hirapan namin yun ni Ryouma ng ilang gabi. Grabe sayang effort!

**" Wala talaga akong kwenta "**

**" Nag tataka ka pa talaga Izumi? "**

**" Chuuya bibig mo napaka bastos "**

Wala wala wala! Kahit anong pag chicheer ang gawin nila hindi pa din nila ako mapapatawa.

Maya maya malalakas na yabag ang narinig namin papasok sa dorm room. Halatang nag mamadali yung taong yun

**" Izumiiiiii! "**

**" Hoy Ryouma mahiya ka sa kapit bahay "**

**" Bahala ka diyan Kuroo, Si Izumi ang pinunta ko dito "**

**" Wahhhh Ryouma T.T I'm sorry "**

**" Ay wow pag dating kay Ryouma sinasagot nya pero kami hindi? Paka sama na talaga ng ugali mo Izumi "**

**" A-ano Guys iwan kaya muna natin sila. Tutal parang sila naman ata ni Ryouma ang may problema "**

**" Pero Eigo-nii... "**

**" Labas na mga hampas lupa "**

Nung napalabas na sila nila Eigo-nii dun lang ako tumayo ng maayos

**" Ryouma "**

**" Izumi.... "**

**" Ryouma.... "**

**" Izumi... "**

_***Door Slamming Open*** _

**" Ginagalang ko yung desisyon nila Eigo at Yukiji pero Punyeta kayo umayos naman kayo! Kung mag uusap kayo wag nyo ng artehan pwede ba...** **asdfgkj"**

**" Guys nakuha ko na si Shirabu anong gagawin ko? "**

**" Tapon mo sa labas Bokuto "**

_***Door slamming close*** _

At tuluyan na nga pong naging comedy yung kwento ko. Buset! Bakit ba kasi nag kaganto?

**" Ryouma, sorry kung sinasayang ko yung effort mo! Alam ko naman na wala talaga akong future sa pagiging maggarist pero pinipilit ko pa din "**

**" Izumi okay lang yun ano ka ba... "**

**" Hindi okay yun.. "**

**" Okay lang talaga.. "**

Hinatak ko siya gamit ang polo na suot nya. Sobrang higpit ng pag kakahawak ko kasi naaalala ko yung sinabi nila Yukiji-nee nung isang araw

_" Isipin mo yung mararamdaman nya hindi yung mararamdaman namin "_

**" H-Hindi yun okay "**

**" Izumi a-ano okay lang talaga..."**

**" Bakit mo to ginawa para sakin? Can't you see I was taking your feelings for granted! "**

Bigla siyang yumuko and I can clearly see how sad he was

**" Ryouma I was just wasting your time! Dapat nga magalit ka sakin eh kasi wala na akong ginawa kundi itake advantage ka "**

**" Izumi "**

For the first time I can feel the coldness in his voice. Ryouma was always the warm person he want to become. He smiled, he cared, he was the angel in our group. But now, Ngayon lang ako natakot sa kanya ng ganito

**" You are discrediting me more than I deserve "**

**" Ryouma... "**

**" Don't take my feelings for you very lightly Izumi "**

He throw me one last glance before siyang lumabas sa kwarto ko. And that was the very moment I felt the coldness

_**🎶 There's a lightning in your eyes I can't deny Then there's me inside a sinking boat, running out of time** _   
_**Without you I'll never make it out alive** _   
_**But I know, yes I know we'll be alright** _   
**______________________________________________**

**" Izumi okay ka lang ba? "**

**" Dinalaw ka namin kasi ilang araw ka ng absent. Tapos sabi sa mangga club umalis ka na daw sa kanila. Kami lang naman ni Eigo ang bumisita kasi baka ayaw mo ng maraming tao "**

**" Wahhhhhh Yukiji-nee T.T "**

She cradle me to her chest as I whimper. Hindi ko din kasi alam kung bakit sobrang lungkot ko grabe

**" Remember when we all agreed to form this group? Puro kalokohan lang talaga yung plano natin tapos biglang eto na tayo "**

I remember that. Nung una ang magkakasama pa lang talaga is si Eigo-nii, Yukiji-nee, Tsuna, Hibari-nii, Junta-nii, Takato-nii, Akaashi-nii, Akashi-senpai, Iwaizumi-nii, Tapos si Dazai-nii. Sila kasi yung tumatayong student council namin nun. Isa ako sa mga naging secretary nila together with Kenma, Hinata, Yuuri, and Shirabu.

Nabuo lang kami kasi sabi ni Junta-nii na mas maganda kung may tunay na friendship na mabubuo samin. Tapos dahil may close kaming tao outside ng circle namin inimvite namin sila tapos ayun na.

**" Ahh yung mga panahon na maayos pa yung ugali nila Shirabu? "**

**" Eigo paka sama ng ugali mo ah "**

**" Bakit mo natanong Yukiji-nee? "**

She look at me with her gray stormy eyes. As if she's staring at my soul

**" That was the same day na may play tayo sa festival. I was supposed to be the Juliet pero dahil sa nag kasakit ako someone has to step in. At dahil sa ikaw yung kasama ko lagi sa rehearsal ikaw lang yung may kabisado sa part ko. I asked you to replace me and then Eigo was really frantic gusto nya akong alagaan nun kaya nag step down sya as Romeo and guess what nahatak nya si Ryouma sa audience kasi Ryouma played Romeo way back then "**

Shet! Ayoko ng maalala kung gaano ako kapalpak nun! Shet Shet Shet nakakahiya. Kung paano ako nadulas, nadapa, nasubsub at umiiyak. Tapos yung audience akala nila parody yung pinuntahan nila mga walang hiya tawa ng tawa

**" I'm sorry Izumi "**

**" H-huh? Bakit ka nag sosorry Yukiji-nee? "**

**" Well kung hindi ka nag step in sakin malamang hindi mo makikilala si Ryouma "**

**" Okay lang naman... "**

Umiling lang siya tapos sobrang lungkot ng mata nya. Yukiji-ne...

**" You regret everything about Ryouma Right? I'm sorry... "**

Way back then nireregret ko ba talaga na nakilala ko si Ryouma?

_FLASHBACK (2 years Ago)_

_" *snift* I-Izumi Wahhh "_

_" Press wag kang umiiyak p-please "_

_" Bakit ba ngayon lang ako nag kasakit? Wahh T.T "_

_No one will believe me if I would tell them na ang babae sa harapan ko ay ang strict and Graceful na Presidente ng Teiko Academy. Yukiji Aoi Ayanagi_

_" Kaya mo ba talaga Press? Baka naman mag collapse ka sa stage? "_

_" Kenma was right! Press ipostpone na lang natin.. "_

_" Akaashi no! Kawawa naman yung mga nag effort na pumunta. The show must go on *cough* "_

_" Yukiji matutuloy nga ang show pero mamamatay ka naman isipin mo din ang sarili mo "_

_" E-Eigo "_

_Sobrang hopeless na ng mukha ni Press. Grabe ilang month namin tong pinag handaan tapos hindi lang matutuloy?_

_" What if may pumalit na lang kay Press? Yung alam yung transition and lines "_

_" Dazai sino naman ang papalit kay Pres... "_

_" Wahh Izumi!! Ikaw na lang "_

_Wait what? Bakit ako? Nakikita naman nila na lalaki ako at babae si Juliet right?_

_" President.. "_

_" Please!! "_

_Before I knew it naka suot na ako ng white dress, may wig na, at may make up. Sobra akong kinakabahan as in! My ghad_

_" Izumi papasok ka na sa stage "_

_" S-Sige Takato-nii "_

_Hinawi nila Kenma yung pulang tela and then nung nag go signal si Iwaizumi-nii mabilis akong lumabas sa stage and because I was so scared and nervous natapakan ko yung dress that's why I fall out una mukha_

_" HAHA ANG CLUMSY NI JULIET "_

_Oh God! Pinapahiya ko si Pres_

_" Oh Juliet, thy love heaven should shed a tear cause they lost one of their angel again "_

_Pag tingala ko may isang lalaki na ngayon ko lang nakita. He has this black hair and beautiful violet eyes_

_" Hey Izumi right? Please relax I won't let you down. You got me " /whisper/_

_That was the day I meet him, Ryouma Ichijou_

_(A week after)_

_" Huh! So sinasabi nyo na siya si Izumi? Paano siya naging Juliet eh Lalaki siya? Eigo naman eh niloloko nyo nanaman ako "_

_" Luh galit na galit gustong manakit? Eh siya nga si Izumi paka tigas ng ulo mo "_

_Bigla niyang hinatak yung ID na suot ko para tignan kung ako talaga si Izumi_

_" Tss "_

_" Ryouma san ka pupunta? "_

_" Eigo you know na hindi ako supportive sa isang lalaking nag cocross dress diba? "_

_**🎶There's a devil in your smile that's chasing me And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed** _

_Eto ba yung Ryouma na kasama ko sa Stage? Yung nag guide, nag alaga, at sumuporta sakin? Bakit parang mag kaibang tao sila?_

_" Ryouma kasalanan ko okay.. "_

_" Okay lang Yukiji, pero please eto na ang huling beses na papayag akong makasalamuha nya "_

_Hmp kala niya siya lang? Paka panget ng ugali nya_

_" Izumi Sorry.. "_

_" Okay lang Eigo-nii "_

_End of Flashback_

**" Looking back now sobrang laki na ng pinag bago ni Ryouma. He really likes you Izumi "**

**" Pero kasi ilang beses ko na siyang natetake for granted. I think hindi talaga ako ang para sa kanya "**

**" Who knows, Izumi sometimes even when we know the end won't be good we still want to live with it. I think mas pipiliin ni Ryouma yung sakit na mag kaibigan lang kayo than to have you no more "**

**" Eigo-nii.. "**

**" Eigo and me both think that you need Ryouma, more than what you think Izumi "**

Kailangan?  
Do I really need Ryouma in my life?

I could live without him just fine..

_Dug-dug, Dug-dug_

_**🎶There's a moment when you finally realize There's no way you can change the rolling tide But I know, yes I know that I'll be fine** _

My chest feels some constriction and I can't feel my breath..What the hell

**" Why do you held your feelings back when you clearly love him Izumi.. "**

I ran,

Sobrang bilis ng pag takbo ko. Wala na akong pake kung madapa ako sa hallway ng dorm o kahit maka bangga ako ng mga studyante na papaakyat galing Academy.

Kailangan ko siyang makita..

Ryouma..

**" Hoy Izumi anyare.. "**

**" Semi-nii "**

**" B-bakit? "**

**" Nasan si Ryouma? "**

**" Kasama nila Bokuto sa may Garden.."**

Mabilis akong tumakbo papuntang Garden. Sobrang hingal na hingal na ako pero ayaw pa ding tumigil ng paa ko

**" Ryouma!! "**

Tumingin siya sakin pero tumalikod din siya agad bastos!

**" Izumi wag muna ngayon.. "**

**" I'm sorry! Sorry kung natatakot ako *huff* sorry kasi akala ko pag tinake advantage kita aalis ka na, Sorry kung napaka babaw ng pag tingin ko sa pag mamahal mo sakin, Sorry kung nasaktan kita "**

My heart still beating so fast.. so fast it's hurts that's why I place my palm there

**" I was so desperate to let you go kasi alam ko sa sarili ko na hindi mo ako deserve na you deserve someone better. Pero mali ako "**

**" Izumi naiintindihan ko. You don't need to reciprocate my feelings anymore.. "**

**" Hindi mo na pala kailangan ng someone better when I can be that someone "**

**" Alam ko na hanggang friends lang ang kaya mong...Wait what? Weh? Okay lang Izumi wag mong pilitin ang sarili mo pero kung desidido ka na dyan tinatanggap ko din "**

That was all I needed to hear to collapse on his arms. Damn, Sobrang tagal kong tiniis to

**" I-Izumi baka ano naguguluhan ka lang. Kaya ko pa namang mag antay.. "**

I clench my fist to his clothes. My tears swell up and I can't keep them at bay anymore

_**🎶There's a future in my life I can't foresee Unless of course I stay on course And keep you next to me** _

**" Sorry for hurting you.. "**

**" Shh As long as the pain's worth it I don't mind holding on for a bit longer "**

Humigpit yung yakap nya sakin. Dun ko lang narealize na nanonood pala yung buong barkada namin samin. Si Kuroo-nii may popcorn pa tapos sila Shirabu nag tataas baba ng kilay like they're telling me na alam nilang eto ang mang yayare.

From the distance Eigo-nii and Yukiji-nee was smilling at me

**" They said I need you "**

**" Who? "**

**" Yukiji-nee and Eigo-nii, They said that i need you more than I think. Nung una I was denying it but then when I thought about living without you my chest constrict and it pains me "**

I release my self from our hug just to let him see How sincere I was. His deep violet eyes will always be my favorite

**" The truth is I need you, I need a guy like you "**

_**🎶This time I'm ready to run** _   
_**Escape from the city and follow the sun** _   
_**'Cause I wanna be yours** _   
_**'Cause you wanna be mine** _   
_**I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night** _

**" I need you to make me laugh when I don't feel like smilling, a guy who makes my hand shake when I'm sitting next to him, and the guy who isn't afraid to keep holding onto me when I'm not ready to let go yet, I needed you more than I needed anyone in my life Ryouma "**

Tears spilled after tears, Ngayong lang gumaan yung pakiramdam ko after all these years.. Ngayon lang

**" I love you Izumi "**

**" I love you too, Ryouma "**

Then I heared my friends clapping and screaming in high pitched.

**" Won't you stop them President they are so noisy "**

**" Nah, I'll oversee it this time Vice "**

Tumakbo ako kila Yuuri-nii at sinalubong naman nila ako ng yakap

**" Sa wakas Natauhan ka din "**

**" Happy for you Izumi "**

**" Wahhhhhh Izumiii T.T "**

_**🎶This time I'm ready to run** _   
_**Wherever you are is the place I belong** _

_I think God give us friends, in time when we couldn't love ourselves more!_

_**F I N I S H E D 💐** _


End file.
